This invention relates to a standard enclosure for electric circuit components, and more particularly to such an enclosure for key telephone unit circuit sections.
Key telephone unit circuit sections are contained in enclosures for mounting in confined spaces and generally have standard mounting configurations and well defined enclosure dimensions. The single variable among different enclosures for different key telephone unit circuit sections is generally the enclosure width. In the past a wide variety of sheet metal formed front covers, top covers, bottom covers and rear covers having different widths were required to be maintained in stock so that enclosures for specific key telephone unit circuit sections could be offered by manufacturers with a minimum of lead time delays to the user. Moreover, sheet metal forming of discreet enclosure surfaces is a relatively expensive process and requires expensive tooling as well as a great number of fasteners for securing each cover surface to the adjacent cover surfaces.
A structure for and method of forming a wide variety of key telephone unit circuit section enclosures is desirable, which provides quick fabrication of enclosures of various widths, wherein enclosure and circuit assembly requires reduced assembly effect and time.